Ultra Sword
|type = Weaponry, Final Weapon |hat = An orange-brimmed green hat with a star on the tip and on the brim. Crystalline figures appear on opposite sides. |elements = None |powers = Destroys certain terrain, instant KO on mid-boss |icon = |enemies = Super Blade Knight |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = None }} Ultra Sword is a Super Ability that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and serves as the most common Super Ability in the game. This ability can be granted by inhaling a Super Blade Knight. Ultra Sword is an upgraded version of Sword. Unlike other Super Abilities, the Ultra Sword is also used to finish off two bosses - Grand Doomer and Magolor's first phase (as well as their EX versions). It also is used in the penultimate level of the game to defeat every mid-boss (except Super Bonkers), obliterating each in one chop. Moveset In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Ultra Sword appear as Kirby's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It replaces Cook, Kirby's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When used, Kirby will change his appearance to that of the Ultra Sword Super Ability. He will slash at his opponent several times in quick succession as they are unable to move, before performing a finishing blow and sending them flying. Trivia *Unlike the other Super Abilities, Ultra Sword will randomly change the weapon used when attacking. **This makes Ultra Sword one of the few abilities to have a multi-form attack; the others being Stone, Archer, and Circus. *Upon using Ultra Sword to defeat Grand Doomer (EX), he always initially uses the cutlass. This is most likely a reference to the fact that it was his default sword before the game officially came out. *The Ultra Sword is the only Super Ability that has a revamped song when acquired which is only used in two instances: the Grand Doomer (EX) battle and the final stage of Dangerous Dinner. *In the final phase of the Magolor battle, for one of his moves, he uses two darkened Ultra Swords. In Extra Mode, Magolor Soul instead uses two darkened Galaxias for the attack, possibly as a reminder that Extra Mode makes enemies stronger. *Ultra Sword and Meta Knight's Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight colorations are the only Kirby elements in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS that were created after Masahiro Sakurai left HAL Laboratory. *When used as his Final Smash, Kirby will slice any captured opponents ten times, with the last slice launching them. *In a Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Direct, Masahiro Sakurai stated that the Ultra Sword is "capable of slicing through anything."[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xUWnQu2Grs#t=1214 Super Smash Bros. Direct] *The sword appears in Kirby: Planet Robobot as a sticker. Artwork KPR Sticker 184.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery G Compilation.png|Kirby's Ultra Sword forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land SSB3DS_Ultra_Sword.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Ultra_Sword_2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBU Ultra Sword smash.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' References Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Ability Category:Final Weapons